Les Neuf
by YaNa31
Summary: Et parmi les neuf, il y avait une femme. Une femme qui prit la place de son père. Une femme qui revint d'entre les morts pour servir Sauron. Une femme qui devint le bras droit du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar.


_Une nouvelle idée qui squatte mon cerveau. Une idée que je souhaite partager avec vous. _  
_OS ou fic normale, seul l'avenir nous le dira. _

_Les Nazgûls étant des créatures fascinantes et omniprésentes dans LOTR, j'ai voulu explorer leur univers. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_PS: L'univers de LOTR et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le personnage de Jahlia sort de mon imagination._

* * *

Jadis, neuf anneaux de pouvoir furent forgés pour les humains. Neuf anneaux de pouvoir qui conduirent progressivement leurs porteurs vers la déchéance.

Parmi ces porteurs, l'on dénombra le roi Khamûl. Un souverain puissant, riche et droit.  
Droit… du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'anneau entre dans sa vie.

_Khamûl avait plusieurs enfants. Et parmi ses enfants, une seule fille.  
Une fille qui possédait de longs cheveux blonds et de magnifiques iris onyx.  
Une petite perle qui faisait le bonheur du roi._

_Elle s'appelait Jahlia._

_Contrairement aux autres dames du royaume, Jahlia collectionnait les manuels de guerre et les armes blanches._

_Pas de place pour les robes ou les froufrous… elle rêvait de devenir une guerrière. Elle rêvait de diriger l'armée du Roi. Elle rêvait d'avoir son nom dans les livres d'histoire. _

_Comme vous l'avez compris, Jahlia n'aspirait pas à une vie tranquille à la Cour.  
Mariage forcé avec un souverain étranger ? Très peu pour elle.  
Enfanter ? Elle ne possédait guère la patience pour s'occuper d'un bambin.  
Tricoter, coudre, broder ? Très loin de ses préoccupations._

_Khamûl voyait en elle une Reine. Une Reine indépendante. Une Reine stratège. Une Reine éclairée.  
Cependant, d'après les lois, une femme ne pouvait régner seule. Pas sans avoir un mari à ses côtés. Et il savait pertinemment que la forcer à trouver un mari ne l'enchanterait guère._

_En même temps, la question ne se posait pas. Jahlia était la troisième personne à pouvoir prétendre au trône. Deux de ses frères passaient avant elle. Deux frères qui ne parvenaient à rivaliser avec sa force d'esprit.  
Au grand dam du Roi._

Et puis un jour, Khamûl sombra peu à peu dans la folie.  
Et le peuple en pâtit.

Et puis un jour, Khamûl partit en guerre. Prenant partie pour Sauron. Contre l'avis de ses enfants. Contre l'avis du peuple.

Et puis un jour, le roi Khamûl disparut. Laissant pour héritage à ses enfants un royaume en ruines, au bord des ténèbres.  
Une des nombreuses conséquences de son alliance avec Sauron.

Conformément aux lois, l'aîné de la fratrie prit sa place. Tenta de ramener son peuple vers la lumière. Car, depuis que Khamûl avait clamé sa fidélité à Sauron, la Terre du Milieu ne percevait plus son royaume de la même manière.

Traîtrise. Ténèbres. Déshonneur.

Le jeune Roi se battait contre vents et marées.  
Pour laver l'honneur de sa famille. Pour faire oublier les erreurs de son père. Pour faire oublier les erreurs de sa sœur.  
Car Jahlia avait rallié la cause de Khamûl. Car Jahlia avait combattu auprès du Roi de l'Ombre et avait péri.

Elle avait péri peu après Khamûl.

Jadis, neuf anneaux de pouvoir furent forgés pour les humains. Neuf anneaux de pouvoir qui conduirent progressivement leurs porteurs vers la déchéance.  
Sauf que l'Histoire ignorait certaines choses.

Comme le fait que Jahlia n'ait jamais adhéré aux convictions de son père. Elle l'avait suivi pour le protéger. Pour le protéger de Sauron. Pour lui faire entendre raison.

Sauf qu'elle échoua. Khamûl mourut. Elle mourut.

Sauf que l'Histoire ignorait certaines choses.  
Comme le fait que Jahlia se soit emparée de l'anneau de son père à la mort de ce dernier.

Au départ, pour le détruire. Sauf qu'elle n'eut le loisir de le faire.  
La mort l'emporta. Elle et l'anneau.

Jadis, neuf anneaux de pouvoir furent forgés pour les humains. Neuf anneaux de pouvoir qui conduirent progressivement leurs porteurs vers la déchéance. Vers la mort.

Neuf anneaux de pouvoir qui rappelèrent leurs porteurs par-delà la mort.  
Des rois, des guerriers, des nobles… tous unis dans les ténèbres pour servir Sauron.  
On les appela les Nazgûls.

Selon les écrits, Khamûl devint le bras droit du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar. Âme asservie en quête perpétuelle de l'Unique.  
Mais les écrits se trompaient. Totalement.

Lors de son trépas, Khamûl fut dépossédé de son anneau par sa fille. Lors de son trépas, Jhalia tomba avec l'anneau.

Neuf anneaux de pouvoir qui rappelèrent leurs porteurs par-delà la mort.  
Des rois, des guerriers, des nobles… tous unis dans les ténèbres pour servir Sauron.  
On les appela les Nazgûls.

Et parmi les neuf, il y avait une femme. Une femme qui prit la place de son père. Une femme qui revint d'entre les morts pour servir Sauron. Une femme qui devint le bras droit du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar.

Une femme qui fut dépossédée de son humanité, pour toujours.

_Dissimulée sous sa cape, elle observait le monde. Elle observait la magnifique cité dissimulée dans la vallée de Fondcombe. _

_Fondcombe._

_Oui, il était là. Il l'attendait sagement. Il l'appelait. Comme tous les autres.  
Il appelait les Neuf._

_Et les Neuf le reprendraient._

* * *

_Alors ? Une petite review ?_

_En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre !_

_A plus !_

_YaNa31 _


End file.
